Donnie's conspiracy
by Eyedyeoff10
Summary: Donnie follows up on an old conspiracy of his in a desperate attempt to save Metalhead
1. Chapter 1

Donatello had just passed the kitchen. He thought he would leave the lair without anyone noticing. Then he slipped on Ice kitty's body and fell to the ground with a loud crash. All 3 turtles spun around to see Donnie slam into the ground.

"Donnie! Don't hurt Ice kitty! Are you okay baby?" Michelangelo yelled as he dashed to check on his favored pet.

"Meow." The cat uttered as Mikey held it close and licked it.

"You taste so good."

"There is so much wrong with that." Raphael said in disgust.

"Where are you sneaking of to Donnie?" Leonardo asked curiously.

"None of your business!" Donnie yelled. Far too defensively.

"Yeah Donnie. You're really going to sneak off before April gets out of her training session?" Raph said in a lovie dovie voice.

"Well. Not now!"

"You still haven't answered." Leo said.

"I can't believe no one else is worried about Ice Kitty!" Mikey yelled from the corner.

"Oh I'm worried alright. You're eating a mutant!" Raph yelled back.

"I'm not eating! I'm licking!" Mikey yelled as his tongue grew to comic sizes and licked up the kitten. Panicking, he spit the kitty out. "That never happened! Are you okay?"

"You did well April. Your training is coming along quite well April." Splinter said to the N.I.T. (Ninja In Training, Mikey's nickname for April)

"Thank you Master Splinter." She replied.

"April! Come get Donnie to spill the beans on where he is going!" Raph yelled.

"Don't bring her into this!" Donnie yelled in protest.

"Doooooonieeeee, Where ya going?" How could they do this? He could lie to his brothers, but April. The thought was evil. Donnie thought.

"A-A-April, uh you see." Donnie stuttered. April made a huge comical puppy face. Mikey and Ice kitty did the same in the back ground but were upside down.

"Oh alright! Come with me." Donnie said as he marched into his lab. Mikey and the cat were startled by his scream and fell to the ground. Once in his lab he pressed a secret button behind Timothy's old spot.

"Alright, I ask you not to laugh at what I'm about to say"

"Why would we laugh?" April inquired. Across the room a door opened up and behind a bunch of little robots.

"These are models I have handmade of something I stumbled upon on the internet a while back. They are sentient robots from an alien planet." Donnie said as he held up a white robot two atenna sticking from his back.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed till tears came flying down there face.

"Sentient alien robots?!" Leo yelled.

"Yeah, because that is so much harder to believe than four humanoid mutant teenage turtles who have been trained in ninjitsu all their lives by their rat sensei who used to be a human." Donatello replied sarcastically.

"I haven't laughed this hard since we saw your April shrine!" Raph yelled as he died of laughter. Donnie became a very bright red and his eyes grew to huge sizes.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I would never make a shrine to you April. U-U-U-U-U-Unless you would think that was sweet" April just smiled at him. Mikey then jumped up and snatched the model from donnie's hands.

"Oooooh. I like this toy. Can I have it?!"

"It's not a toy! It's a model of Ratchet, the autobot's medic!" He said before snatching it back and very carefully putting it back on the shelf.

"Care to tell us why you're going after a conspiracy?" Leo asked.

"It's not a conspiracy! I'm going to see if Ratchet will be able to help me bring Metalhead's consciousness back from the dead."

"Do you even know where they are?" Leo asked.

"Jasper, Nevada. That is where the government is hiding them."

"Can I come?" April asked. Donnie was stunned. He had been waiting for the chance to get an upper hand on that dreaded punk Casey and now was his chance. "I just figure that if there really are giant robot aliens, I have to see them."

"Yes! You can come. I mean if you really want to." Donnie said almost too eager.

"Don't you have school?" Leo pointed out.

"Not during summer. I would have to ask my dad but since he's still a giant mutant bat!"

"Sorry about that one. Again. Have you asked master Splinter?"

"Yes, and he said fine, but that none of you guys could come in order to keep from leaving New York to vulnerable."

"Well good luck chasing imaginary robots!" Raph yelled still laughing.

"Does this mean I can't have that toy?" Mikey asked as Donnie closed up his closet.

"YES IT MEANS YOU CAN'T HAVE IT, AND IT'S A MODEL NOT A TOY!"

"Okay Mr. Grumpy pants. You don't have to yell."

"Let's go April. We can stop your house on the way back so you can get some clothes." On their way out Splinter stopped the duo.

"Donatello."

"Yes sensei?"

"Don't forget to call the cheese phone every night so that we know the Krang and footclan haven't captured you."

"Yes Master Splinter."

"And Donatello. Good luck on your search."

"Thanks Master Splinter." The two left the hideout and went to Donnie's custom car he had been working on. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah Donnie. It's cute." It had a yellow paintjob with turtle themed stickers all over it. The two got in and shot out of the sewers. First stop April's. Next stop Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been driving for hours, and Donnie was ready to make his move. He had planned it out meticulously. It was by far the most complex plan he had ever come up with, but he was sure that it would be necessary to win April.

"Hey, you hungry?" He asked. April didn't hear him. She was in deep thought. She didn't know what to do. She liked Donnie, but she wasn't sure if she loved him. He and Casey were very different. Donnie was smart and sweet. Casey was dumb as a post and a punk. But he was human. She wasn't sure if she loved Donnie, but she knew she didn't love Casey. So why was she flirting with Casey? That she wasn't sure. She didn't hear Donnie until the fourth time he yelled her name. "April!"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? I yelled your name atleast 5 times."

"I'm fine. Just thinking." She was glad to let Donnie distract her from her thoughts. Whenever he was talking she was able to forget everything. Well, almost everything. She still thought of her "Bat-dad" as Mikey called him once. She didn't yell at him because she knew he was just trying to cheer her up, but she still didn't like the nickname. The only reason she wasn't depressed was because she knew Donnie would figure out how to make a retro mutagen. She had faith in Donatello Hamato.

"So, are you hungry?"

"Yeah. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I've never had Mexican food. And according to the T-phone's GPS there is a really good local place a little down the road."

"Sounds great."

"So, uuh." Come on Donnie, just ask. "What were you thinking about?" Or wimp out and make small talk.

"Nothing really. Can you tell me more about these transformers?"

"Well, they're sentient robot aliens. I know for sure that the Autobots are the good guys. They are led by Optimus Prime who is a fearless leader. Their other soldiers are Bumblebee, Arcee (a girl), and Bulkhead. Their medic and scientist is Ratchet. He is who I need to talk to. He is by far capable enough to repair Metalhead. The Decepticons have a starship. They are led by the evil overlord Megatron. Their second in command is Starscream who is a back stabbing traitor. Knockout is their medic. He is okay but not near as good Ratchet. Soundwave is the loyalist Decepticon and the communication expert. Beyond that, however, I'm not sure. The government does a great job at keeping it under wraps. We're here." The two had arrived at El Tortuga's.

"I'll go in and grab some stuff to go. Then we can go eat."

"I already ordered. Just say that you're April and you're getting it for Donatello."

"Ok." Donnie had planned this. Earlier April had dosed off. When she did he decided to call up El Tortuga and order April's favorite meal, and a little something for himself. He had kind of gone through April's phone a little while back to learn that she loved Mexican. She used to eat it all the time with her dad. He had even chosen to use a van as their transportation because he had a table with two chairs set up in the back. It even had a jukebox to play any tune April might wish.

When April had checked the food, she realized that Donnie had chosen her favorite meal. There was no way that was a coincidence. If this had been anyone else, she would dismiss it as a lucky guess, but with Donnie she knew he had done his research. And at the same time, she wasn't upset. If anyone else had looked up her favorite food, she would have been angered. She would have felt violated, but with Donnie it was kind and sweet. When she got back to the car, Donnie was waiting.

"Are we going to eat in here?"

"Not exactly." Donnie drove into a nearby field because they were out in the middle of nowhere. Donnie got out of the car and walked around to go get April. "Come on. It's dangerous to be inside when it happens."

"When what happens?" Donnie just smiled. When they were both safely out of the van, Donnie pushed a button on the car keys and something amazing happened. The car transformed. It expanded out and formed a nice little table with two chairs on either side.

"This is amazing!"

"It was nothing really. Come on let's eat." Donnie helped April onto the large platform and sat her down in her chair. He joined her at the table after he unpacked the dinner and set it up.

"Hey Donnie, can I ask you a strange question?"

"Of course April. You can ask me anything."

"What are the difficulties of being a mutant?" Caught off guard, Donnie took a second to respond.

"Well. Um. For one thing, it sucks not being able to go out in public. I mean, I can't go anywhere if a person might see me. I have to stay underground during the day. And I can't go to the movies."

"That sounds terrible."

"Another thing. Um UUh. Take Leonardo for example. He has fallen in love with Karai. Now, not mentioning the fact that she is technically his sister. Imagine how insecure he is about it. I mean, how a human being could love a hideous mutant turtle freak." After that Donnie seemed to have immediately become more depressed.

"So, how is your dinner?" April asked. Trying to cheer Donnie up. She hated to see him sad. "Is it as good as you had hoped?'

"Definitely. I think I love Mexican food more than pizza. Don't tell Mikey though. He would totally disown me." Donnie replied. Instantly perking up.

"Hey, for the record. I don't consider you a hideous freak." April said with a smile.

"R-r-r-realy?" Donnie asked nervously.

"Really." April replied without hesitation. Donnie started to blush brightly. April had finished her meal. When Donnie noticed, He brought up his stargazer.

"Hey, do you want to see some stars?"

"Sure." Donnie helped her down and pressed another button. The table turned into a stargazing station.

"Come on. Let's take a look. The two got up on the platform and looked through the telescope. "With the help of Krang technology I've been able to enhance the image tenfold compared to the best ones on earth." She looked through at the stars and was amazed. Donnie was looking for something in particular. "There it is. Look over there." When April found what Donnie was talking about she was entranced. A metal moon was of in the distance and lots lasers where going off all over the place.

"Wow! What is that?"

"That appears to be some alien starship under attack."

"That's a starship?!" April couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yep. I saw the attackers leave the ship earlier and figured it was only a matter of time before they returned with backup." After Donnie said that something amazing happened. Two small ships flew away from the metal moon before it exploded into a work of light more beautiful than any firework April had ever seen. "You, April O'neil, Just witnessed a battle that took place billions of years ago."

"Wow! That. Was. Amazing!" This was the best night of Donnie's life. He had gotten complimented by April. And had the best date ever. There was no way this could be messed up. Then the van exploded. He and April went flying. Donnie landed okay, but he searched frantically for April.

"APRIL! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I'm over here." April said between coughs. When Donnie got to her he saw that she was okay, but that didn't stop him from asking.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Go get Metalhead. Hurry!" Donnie had just enough time to get Metalhead's remains before he saw what caused the explosions. A group of vehicons were attacking Bumblebee and Arcee. The cons were dispatched quickly. After the smoke cleared a space bridge opened up behind the duo.

"April come on."

"Are you sure those are the good guys?'

"Yes, you have to trust me. Without the van this is our only chance to get there." April looked uneasy but she dashed after Donnie." When the Autobots arrived at base they were met by Ratchet.

"I see that you dispatched of the cons quickly, but I doubt Prime would codone taking the humans."

"We didn't take them. They're right over there." Arcee said while pointing to Raf and Jack in the corner.

"Then who were the two extra life signs?" At that Donnie came out from behind Bumblebee's leg.

"I'm Donatello Hamato. I'm one of four mutant Ninja Turtles who live in the sewers of New York. We've stopped an alien invasion a couple of times. I came her for Ratchet's help, but first need a phone to make sure my rat father doesn't come searching for me."

*Tortuga means turtle


	3. Chapter 3

"And what is your excuse for calling at such a late time! I was about to head out and find you! I was worried sick!" Splinter yelled into the cheese phone.

"I'm incredibly sorry sensai. I just lost track of time." Donnie replied. He would tell master Splinter about the dinner of course. He just didn't want to do it over the phone. Splinter knew just what to say when Donnie needed advice.

"Lost track of time! What were you doing that caused you to lose track of time until 11:00!"

"Splinter, it's okay. We were eating dinner and I accidently spilled my drink on his T-phone. He couldn't fix it up until now. He has been working nonstop to fix it up." April chimed in in an attempt to cover for Donnie.

"I see. I apologize for yelling. I was just so worried."

"It's ok sensai. I get it."

"Well, sleep well and journey safely."

"I will. Love you."

"I love you too, my son." Splinter said before hanging up the T-phone.

"My god. That is adorable."

"What?!"

"You just just said 'Love you.' To Splinter. That is soooooo cute."

"Of course I said 'Love you.' He is my father. Are you going to say you have never told your father you love him?"

"Well of course I have. I guess it's just kind of funny. Here you are, Mr. big bad mutant ninja turtle, and you just said I love you to your father. It's kind of funny."

"Well, when you put it like that."

"I hate to break up the mood, but would you care to elaborate on, umm, I don't know. YOU BEING A MUTANT TURTLE!" Miko yelled, no longer able to contain her curiosity. The two were very cute though. She has sure the turtle thing liked to redhead, and was definitely going to mess with the girl about it later.

"Well, it all started years ago in Japan. Our father, Hamato Yoshi, was betrayed by his best friend, Oroku Saki. The Shredder killed his wife and kidnapped his daughter and raised her as his own. Years later, he was leaving a pet store with four baby turtles. On his way home, he ran into some suspicious people. He followed them into an alley. He attacked them almost won. A strange chemical called Mutagen was thrown at him by one of the suspicious people. This caused Hamato Yoshi to mutate into a humanoid rat creature. He renamed himself Splinter. The four baby turtles were mutated into humanoids as well. Splinter then took those four turtles underground into to sewers and rose them as his own children. I am one of those turtles. My name is Donatello, and I am the tech of the team."

"That's awesome!" Miko yelled. She couldn't wait to get to know these teenage mutant ninja turtles better.

"What I don't get is that when you arrived you said you needed my help. What with. I'm a medic for transformers. If you need a medic for turtles a veterinarian would be your best bet." Ratchet replied with curiosity.

"This." Donnie said after pulling Metalhead's head out of his bag. "This is Metalhead, or what's left of him. I was able to give him sentience. Like an artificial intelligence. He then died to save us and free many other mutants the Krang had captive."

"The what?" Miko asked.

"The Krang. They are an alien species that has been trying to invade earth for several years now. Anyway, I figured that if anyone could help me save Metalhead's consciousness, it was you, Ratchet."

"Hmm. I'll see what I can do." Ratchet held out his hand for the head. Donnie handed to him carefully but trustfully.

"It is very late. We can pick this up in the morning. Miko, show our guests to the guest quarters." Optimus Prime interjected.

"Thank you sir. It's an honor to be in the presence of a Prime." Donatello said before respectfully bowing as a ninja would bow to their opponent before sparing.

"I assure you, Donatello, the honor is all mine."

"Enough dribble drabble. Let's show you two were you will be sleeping." Miko said as she jumped over and grabbed the duo, eager to get some one on one time with this cute couple. Once they had walked a little ways down the hall, Miko asked her burning question. "So how long have you two love birds been dating?" She said with a giggle.

"What? Us?" Donnie asked shocked and embarrassed as his face turned the color of Rapheal's head bandana.

"We aren't dating." April declared. She wasn't sure if she was grossed out by this suggestion or nervous. Oh well, she could contemplate that later.

"Mhm. I'm not judging. Love is love. Are you sure you two aren't dating? The chemistry is obvious."

"No. We're just friends. That's it. Friends." April replied almost too defensively.

"Whatever you say." So what are your turtle brothers like?"

"Well, there's Leonardo. He is the leader of our team. He's the most selfless, honourable, and courageous person I know. He has a bandana like mine except his is blue, and his weapons are katannas. There's Rapheal. He is definitely the best fighter of the four of us. He just has some anger issues. His bandanna is red, he uses Sais. Then there's Michealangelo. He is goofy, but fun and kind. He is a good warrior. Just kind of dumb."

"Cool. Well, this is your room. I hope you two won't mind sharing." Miko said with a wink to Donnie while pointing to their room.

"It won't!" Donnie said to excitedly. "I mean, I'm okay with it. Are you April?"

"Yeah. It'll be fine." April said with a smile. Donnie opened the door and let April in. Once inside he closed the door and turned the lights on. The room looked like an old captain's quarters. It had a decent bed across from the bathroom, and had enough room for the two to sprawl out on the cold concrete. "Brrr. It's cold in here."

"Yeah. Here, I grabbed your bag. Did you pack a blanket?" Donnie said while handing April her bag pack.

"Yeah. Thanks Donnie. I thought I lost my laptop there for a second." April said as she grabbed the back pack. She then dug out her laptop and blanket, crossed her legs, and started up her laptop.

"Here let me get that for you." Donnie said as he wrapped the blanket around her. "When you go to sleep, I can sleep on the ground. I doubt you want to sleep in the same bed as a turtle. That would probably be uncomfortable."

"Thanks. You don't have to do that. I'm sure it will be fine. Besides, it's pretty comfortable when I hug you." April said while raising an eyebrow. Donnie wasn't sure if this was flirting, or if this was just more proof of what Raph said. That Donnie was irreversibly friend zoned. He decided he would just change the subject.

"So, what are you doing?" Donnie asked as April's gaze fixated on her laptop.

"Checking my email. My T-phone's dead so I guess I should charge it." She reached back into her bag and pulled out her T-phone and its charger cable.

"So, what's up with you and Casey? Are you dating?"

"No. We aren't dating. Honestly, I'm not sure what's up with us. I don't really like him like that. There's actually this other guy I kind of like, but I'm not sure if it could possibly work." At those words Donnie collapsed. Of course she didn't like him. How could someone as beautiful April O'neil like him. He did his best to hide his disappointment though.

"Why wouldn't it work?"

"Well, we have a lot in common. He's funny, smart, strong, and sweet. The only problem is umm, let's just say there is one thing that makes us very different."

"Well, I say that if you like someone, go for it. I just want you to be happy. If you think this guy will do that, then you should tell him how you feel. I'm sure he would be willing to give you a shot. And if he doesn't than he is far too stupid for you." Donnie said trying not to pout. He meant what he said wholeheartedly. That still didn't change the fact that he wished she liked him instead of this other guy.

"Well, I think I'll go ahead and lay down. I'm exhausted." April closed her laptop and climbed into the bed. Donnie got up on the bed and curled into his shell. April liked having Donnie in the bed. He was so warm. It was like a personal heater. She knew that the biggest downside to sleeping in the same bed as Donnie was that she wouldn't want to get up in the morning. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

April lies dead at Shredder's feet. April had attempted to take out the master of ninjutsu, but when she went in for an attack her stomach hit his gauntlet in full force. She died moments after hitting the ground. April was dead and Donnie hadn't saved her. For a few seconds he was filled with overwhelming sadness.

"HA! What a pathetic excuse for a Kunoichi!" Shredder exclaimed. That was Shredder's biggest mistake. That comment turned all the sadness in Donatello into Anger. Shredder had done something evil and Donatello would make him pay the price.

"Ahhh!" Donatello yelled as he charged at Shredder. Shredder was caught off guard. Donnie rammed his stick into the side of Shredder's head. He then used the momentum to spin around Shredder and knock him to ground. Flying past Shredder, he shrunk into his shell just before bouncing of a wall and knocking Shredder of the roof. When Shredder awoke, he was tied up and soaked. "Gasoline. That's what you are covered in." Donatello said, answering Shredder's unspoken question. "You see, you have done many evil things on this Earth that have been allowed to slide. Killing April O'neil was the last straw." Donnie turned to face Shredder and pulled something out of his belt. "You have done enough despicable things on this Earth to append eternity burning in hell. Since I don't believe in that sort of thing, I'll have to make sure you burn here on Earth." Donatello lit a match he pulled out of his match box in his belt. He tossed it to Shredder and turned away as he engulfed in flame. Donnie then awoke with a start. It was relatively early and April was still fast asleep, cuddling Donnie. He was in heaven. He wanted to lie there and wait for April to get up. He did stay in the bed until 5:00 at that point April's phone went off and she started to wake. "I'll get it." Donnie said as he grabbed her phone and brought it to her.

"Easy for you to say! It's 8:00 where you are! Casey says goodmorning." April said in response to Donnie's curious look.

"I'll go work on Metalhead. You should get some more rest."

"Okay." April said a little disappointed. She shouldn't be. This was the whole reason they had come to Jasper, Nevada. They were there to save Metalhead with Ratchet's help, not to cuddle. This logic did little to stub April's feelings. Donnie had already left the room and as on his way to where He and April had arrived. Donnie was used to running on an hour or two of sleep, so awaking as early as he did was natural. He would've awakened when he did regardless of the nightmare. The nightmare wasn't anything special anyway. What was special, however, was waking up from it with April wrapped around him. That had made this the most amazing day of his life and he'd only been awake for an hour or two. He was awoken from his day dreaming by Ratchet.

"I was wondering when you would show up. I've been looking at Metalhead, and I may have an idea. I'll have to consult a friend of mine who will be bridgeing in soon. Until then, we should look into upgrading Metalhead. I have a few ideas I'd like to discuss."

"Okay. Who is this friend?"

"Let's worry about that when he comes. You made this without any actual classes with materials you scrounged for in dumps and the sewer?"

"Yeah. It took a while, but I managed."

"I have to say that I'm quite impressed. My friend will be very happy to meet you. I think you could do a lot with his knowledge, tools, and available materials."

"I can't wait to meet this mystery friend. What ideas do you have?"

"Well, I get that you might not want to change his appearance, but how about we build him a brand new body with cybertronian parts?"

"That sounds like a good idea, but I don't think you have a lot of access to extra cybertronian bodies."

"I don't, but the government does. Agent Fowler has a warehouse where we store dead Vehicons. It works well for spare parts. It's not on the books though. Fowler agrees that humanity isn't ready for cybertronian tech, but the United States government might disagree."

"Does this mean I'll have to meet the government?"

"Yes, it does. We and fowler have quite a pull though. I'm sure we can convince them you're more of an asset alive then on a table."

"I don't know. That's quite a risk. If you can't persuade them, my brothers and I will be dissected and experimented on."

"True, but you could use them. We find them quite helpful. They could provide better technology, access to satelites, and air support."

"Alright, let's go before I change my mind."

"Raf, Bridge me over to the warehouse."

"One ground bridge coming up." Ratchet called up Fowler on his telecom.

"I'm coming to the warehouse with a friend I think you and the government should meet." The ground bridge lit up and the two disappeared on the other side.

April couldn't go back to sleep. It wasn't the same without Donnie. She should get over it. He wasn't going to be their every time she went to bed. She needed to get her stuff together. She knew Donnie wasn't going to ask her out. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted him to, but she couldn't come up with a reason not to other than him being a mutant turtle. He was sweet, kind, smart, and he always looked out for her even if it went against what he wanted. He was even kind of cute. April had to get her stuff together. She decided she would go get to know the girl who showed them to their room. April went back to the entrance of the base and was greeted by Miko.

"Hey, how was it sharing a bed with your turtle boy toy?"

"He isn't a boy toy. We aren't even dating."

"Wait, you and Donatello shared a bed?" Raf asked.

"Of course we did. There was only one empty room." April said a little confused.

"That's not true. This an old military bunker. There are plenty of empty bedrooms. Who told." He stopped for a second before gaining understanding. "Miko." He said looking at the girl with a joking yet accusational look.

"Ooops. I forgot." Miko said with a smile.

"It's fine. I actually enjoyed it." April says with a small smile.

"Speaking of which, why aren't you two dating? The chemistry is obvious."  
"Well, he is a mutant turtle. That's kind of a turn off."

"First of all, love is love. You are both human on the inside. That's what counts. Second of all, that sounds like you're trying to ignore your feelings. If you didn't like him, you'd just say that you don't like him like that. It sounds like you're overplaying your part."

"What if I am?"

"If you are, then we should talk."

Donnie was waiting patiently in the ware house when Fowler walked up. He took one hard look at Donnie and said "So, who's the teenage mutant ninja turtle?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I, am Donatello."

"Neat. I want it known that the only reason I'm not freaking out is because your existence is about as believable as his." Agent Fowler said while pointing at Ratchet. "Speaking of which, did you really believe you could sneak in a new pet and I wouldn't notice?"

"Pet!?"

"Actually, we are here to talk to you." Ratchet said.

"I'd just like to point out that my three brothers and I have stopped an alien invasion at least once, so think about that before you have us sent to a lab."

"Really? Haha. You expect me to believe that one turtle thing walks into an off the books military base watched by a handful of people and we notice in seconds yet aliens attempt an invasion and the entire world's governments are none the wiser?"

"Well, in the government's defense they are from another dimension. They have been using their technology to seek out and destroy any information on them. I guess they decided mutated turtles would raise suspicion so they've been hiding us too."

"Surprisingly, I'd like a little more proof." Fowler says with a lot more than a hint of attitude.

Miko dragged April into an empty room. Raf seemed to care less and went back to playing with Bumblebee. Jack walked in as hey zoomed by.

"What is that about?"

"Miko is playing matchmaker with the two who came in the other day."

"Ok?" Jack responded. Not quite sure what to feel Miko shut the door and turned on April.

"Ok, spill."

"Spill what?" April asked, a confused expression covering her face.

"Come on, it's obvious you like Donnie," Miko smirked.

"What!? I have no idea what you're talking about!" April snapped, defensively.

"Uh-huh sure," Mike said crossing her arms.

"Why in the world would I like a giant mutant turtle?"

"Don't try that with me April, it doesn't matter what Donnie looks like, you still like him."

"Ugh, fine. You figured it out. I like Donnie," April sighed in defeat.

"I knew it," Miko said, a triumphant smirk on her face.

"But it's not like he likes me back," April sighed.

"Oh, come! It's obvious he is in love with you!"

"In love with me?"

"Well, maybe not in love but he's definitely got strong feelings for you."

"I'm not so sure. I mean what if he only does all those things to make me laugh and he just looks at me as a sister?"

"I really don't think that's the case, April. How about this? Next time you're with Donnie, flirt with him a little and see how he reacts?"

"Alright, maybe then he'll reveal his true feelings."

"Come on girl, they've already been revealed."

Donatello and Ratchet bridge Fowler to TCRI.

"Oooooh, a scary business building." Fowler says overdoing his sarcasm if that's possible.

"Just watch." Donnie says trying to keep quiet before they get detected. They are hiding behind a corner and are looking at a door. It opens and at first everyone is in disguise.

"Ummm, are they clones?" Fowler asks baffled by the identical men in business suits. A Kraang walks out with no cover. The full metal body in view alongside a strange pink creature in its stomach. Fowler had never seen anything like it and he wasn't sure he wanted to see it again. It looked like a human brain, but it had a face and tennacles.

"I've seen enough, I think we should leave."

"I agree with Fowler. Ratchet, get us out of here quick I think they are coming this way." Ratchet agrees and bridges the group back to the facility.

"Okay, I believe you, but I think it would be best if this stays between us. At least for now. The Government won't be so easy to convince that you and your brothers are worth more alive than on a table."  
"I think that's a good idea." Donnie says.

"Why did you want to see me?"

"I wanted to show you him. We need some parts from this facility, and I think Donatello could benefit greatly from the supplies you could provide him. The better equipped they are, the smaller the Kraang threat."

"Good point. Alright. What do you need?"

"Alright. I'll make a move. You think I really have a chance with him? You think it could actually work?" April asks with uneasy confidence.

"Honey, as far as I'm concerned it's a done deal. You two make an adorable couple and I can't wait to see you two become a couple"

"If you say so." They leave the room right as Ratchet and Donatello return from the warehouse with plenty of parts to rebuild a new Metalhead. "Hey Donnie!" April said with a nervous smile.

"Hey A-April! I mean, heeeeeyy April." Donnie said with obvious embarrassment on his face the moment he finished speaking the words. "You sleep well? I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine Donnie, I didn't mind. I slept very well last night." April said with a huge smile.

"We got the parts we need for a new body. My buddy will be here soon and I think he'll be able to help you redesign a new body for good Metalhead. I need to run some diagnostics on his head first though." As ratchet said that they got an urgent message from Cybertron. It was a bridge request. "That should be him. Raf, let them in." The bridge opened up and Swoop flew in. Ratchet could tell something was up the moment Swoop transformed and he saw his face. He looked horrified. Slag followed with his face also frozen with horror. "What's wrong?"

"It's Wheeljack, he's hurt bad." Grimlock walks in behind him with Wheeljack laying in his arm. Grimlock is a strong a bot with very little emotional response. However, right now, looking at Grimlock holding the one Autobot he loved like he loved his Dinobots, he saw pure horror on his face. Sludge and Snarl closed up the rear. Raf closed the bridge.

"Ratchet, need help." Grimlock said staring into Ratchet's eyes with complete fear.

**A/N**

**Thanks to rocketcat56 for writing the interaction between April and miko.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Bring him over to the table! Now! We have no time to waste!" Ratchet dashed to the medbay and cleaned of the table in one quick swipe. This was bad, First Aid had been assisting Ratchet for the past several weeks. While the name was a coincidence, he wanted to be medic, to heal, so when he was offered a chance to study with one and only Ratchet, of course he jumped on it. This was Ratchet after all. The fabled Autobot medic who could stop take you blown open head and reconstruct AND save the memories. In all his time working with Ratchet he had learned that Ratchet was always rather clean and neat. He took care of his tools and never threw stuff on the ground. Wheeljack was in far worse a shape First Aid had seen Ratchet deal with. Ratchet could save Wheeljack, of that First Aid was sure, but something was off about Ratchet. Grimlock followed Ratchet and laid Wheeljack on the table. Wheeljack's consciousness was fading. He had a huge gaping hole in his chest. "Looks like his T-cog will have to be replaced but his spark has somehow managed to make it through unscathed. First Aid, I need the energon ray, stat!"

"But sir, the raw energon rays could kill him on the spot, or overload his spark!" First Aid retorted while dashing for the ray.

"His spark is fading by the second and all the major energon lines leading to his spark are completely gone, if we don't get energon to his spark now, he will die. Now get me that ray!" Ratchet retorted annoyed by First Aid's retort. He had taught First Aid to question and speak up when he disagreed, but when Ratchet's best friend Wheeljack was dying on his table was not the time. First Aid brought over the ray and Ratchet aimed it squarely at Wheeljack's chest. He pressed a few buttons to set the power settings best he could, and powered it up. The machine powered up with a whiiiirrrrr and shot a mystic blue ray at Wheeljack's spark. Donnie was transfixed by the beauty of the ray. He didn't quite understand the device, but his best guess was that it used something somewhat like a tesla system.

"How can, Dinos Heelp?" Grimlock said, trying very hard not to lose control as anger and fear filled his every thought. Wheeljack couldn't die. He wouldn't. Grimlock wouldn't allow it, but he didn't know how he could help either. He always hated stuff like this. Fighting was easy. He always knew what he and his team would have to do to win. There it was simple, win. Here, there was no beating the problem away, no impossible plan only his team could pull off, just Wheeljack dying.

"Honestly Grimlock, I need you to back up. I have handled worse. As long as I have space, we can save him. You just have to trust me." Ratchet said trying to calm Grimlock.

"The Energon Ray is working, his spark is stabilizing." First Aid said surprised Ratchet's hunch had paid off.

"We aren't done yet, First Aid. His spark won't matter if he can't get enough energon to his brain module and at the rate of this leaking that will happen soon. Get me the bypass, we must stop the bleeding before we can repair or replace anything. First Aid brought the bypass and Ratchet proceeded to reroute the Energon heading for is spark back into his system. Grimlock and the other Dinobots stepped back and tried to remain calm. First Aid could tell something about this was troubling Ratchet and now he think he knew what. Wheeljack's chest had been obliterated. There was nothing left but his spark and that was just held in by a field. Whatever weapon was strong enough to blow a huge hole in his chest like that, should have completely destroyed his spark as well, yet his spark seemed unaffected by the initial blast. Something was wong.

"You guys transform into Dinobots don't you?" Donatello asked with his usual curiosity.

"How did you know?" Slag asked a little shocked.

"The big one referred to you guys as dinos and you all have dinosaur parts on your body. Judging by your weapons and alt modes, whoever made you what you are, made you to be killing machines. Genious really, from what I gather you are modeled after some of this most dangerous and deadly dinosaurs. That merged with your mechanical strength and training, must make you unstoppable. I'm sure the mad scientist who did this to you is quite pleased with his experiment." Donnie said observing the impressive beings towering over him.

"Me Grimlock no one's experiment! ME GRIMLOCK KING!" Grimlock roared out through the base. A fiery aura emanated from the gigantic being. The other Dinobots looked at Grim with concern. Wheeljack had helped all of them. He was the only autobot who had truly accepted and cared about them after the incident. They were all hurt, but Grimlock and Wheeljack had a special connection. The strain placed on Grimlock's control was already being tested, for a second it looked as if he may lose it and Swoop cringed remembering what happened last time Grimlock truly lost control. It was the only time the team had lost a member. Sure Paddles left, but that was because he needed time to refind himself. He had always been the conscious of the group. He wasn't a fan of violence, he only stayed around for Sludge, but after Skar died, he couldn't take it. No, Skar's death was the only time they truly lost a member, and Grimlock still hadn't forgiven himself. Swoop had been very….. close and it hurt to think about him, so Swoop moved towards Grimlock to calm his friend down. He only had to hold him back for a few seconds before Wheeljack chimed in.

"Hey Grim, c-c-calm down b-b-b-buddy. He didn't mean a-a-anyth-thing by it." Wheeljack said in a soft voice trying to calm down his friend.

"I'm sorry Jacky. I didn't mean to lose my temper." Grimlock said with obvious regret. The red aura didn't shrink though, still bright, his anger with Donnie replaced with anger at himself for losing it so easily.

"I-I-It's fine Grim, you c-c-c-caught yourself d-d-d-didn't you." Wheeljack said as Grimlock kneeled down beside him and held his hand.

"He's stabilized but I need more room, I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside the room." Ratchet said with sympathy while pointing to the door with his head.

"Go Grim, I'll b-b-b-be fine." Wheeljack said starting to fade. Grimlock and the dinobots exited to room and were followed by Donnie promptly.

"Are you ok?" Donnie asked seeing April still startled from Grimlock's ourburst.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, startled. He looks upset, I hope he's going to be ok." April said thinking about the angry Dinobot's screams.

"You look it. Hey, let's um, go grab a bite to eat. Give these guys a chance to catch up, I'm famished anyway." Donnie said. It wasn't until after he said it he realized he'd just asked April out for a meal.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea. I could use something to calm down. Hey, Miko, do you guys have a Wendy's around here?" April asked suddenly craving a burger.

"Yeah, about a block down the road from my place. We can bridge in and grab some if you like."

"Sounds like a great idea. What do you say Donnie, want to try Wendy's?"

"Sure, I like bacon and meat pizza. Can't be too different." Donnie said with a nervous smile.

"Hey, bulkhead, could you please transform and drive me?" Miko asked with a smile. Without hesitation Bulkhead transformed and opened his doors. Luckily, you couldn't really see into his backseat to well, so Donnie could stay back there. April rode shotgun. Miko hopped in the driver seat and they dove through the bridge appearing in her garage as the door opened. "So, how'd you two meet?"

"Well, it was my brothers' and I's first night on the surface. We couldn't wait to find an adventure. I saw April and her father walking together on the street." Donatello started to zone out remembering seeing April O'Neil the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He still stood by that remark, and he'd seen many girls throughout his adventures as a protector of New York. April noticed him zone out and continued the story.

"Then these things called the Kraang showed up and captured my dad and I. The turtles tried to save me, but they were not prepared for the Kraang. They were quickly defeated." Donatello snapped back into reality at the sound of April's voice.

"But my brothers and I threw ourselves into our training and when the Kraang attempted to relocate April and her father, we intercepted them and saved April."

"It was quite an impressive attack. Saved my life." April said with a smile looking at Donnie.

"And we are here, quite a sweet story. Your hero. Now, what would you two like to get?"

"I don't know, whatever April suggests." Donnie said having never been to Wendy's before.

"Two Double Baconators medium combo, coke as the beverage." April said with a smile. Donnie was going to love this. "Oh, and here's a twenty." April said while handing Miko the money.

"Oh, I- I can pay for myself. I brought money for the trip." Donnie said in protest. Miko put back her hand, but April smacked it away.

"You bought me dinner the other night. Think of this as me paying you back." April said as Miko ordered their food. "You are going to love this."

**A/N**

Sorry it has taken so long, next chapter will have plenty of Apritello moments.


	7. Chapter 7

Miko bought the food and asked bulkhead to drive them to a surprise location. "So Bulkhead, uh what was up with the giant rage machines back at base? It seemed as though my mad scientist comment, well it looked like it struck a nerve." The nervous turtle said while rubbing his neck, something he always did when he felt guilty.

"You mean the Dinobots? They may seem scary at first, but they're good bots when you get to know them. As for the nerve, yeah. They used to be a commando force when the war started. The Dinobots were the ones Prime sent on the most dangerous missions. They broke rules, but they did get the job done. We Wreckers had a similar job and we actually had a few jobs together. Ultra Magnus never got a long too well with the dinos, and he and Grimlock but heads all the time during missions, but they were always Autobots. One day Grimlock and his crew were patrolling and they got captured by the mad Decepticon scientist shockwave. He didn't care for the average life form and conducted horrific and inhumane experiments in order to create the perfect Decepticon weapon. He had discovered Earth and wanted to turn Grimlock and his crew, then called the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, into the most deadly beings on your planet. He intended to make them mindless beasts, but Grimlock broke free and stopped his plans, however, not before Shockwave had severely altered Grimlock's mind. Grimlock tried to pretend it was ok, but after an, erm, incident, with his team, he was went to Wheeljack. Wheeljack helped Grimlock and the other dinobots into they're new forms, he helped Grimlock best he could with his mind, but there was some permanent damage left from whatever Shockwave did to him. How did you know they had been made anyway?" Bulkhead asks a little baffled by the deduction.

"Oh, I, uh, I noticed that their robot forms were, patchy, a little scattered, and asymmetrical. The rest of you have a very symmetrical look. I figured they looked some patchwork creation because they were one. I had no intention of hurting any feelings. I hope Wheeljack turns out ok. He looked pretty bad." Donnie says suddenly very nervous.

"Don't worry about it kid. He'll be just fine. Ratchet can fix anything. Wheeljack couldn't be in better hands." Bulkhead said with a smile in his voice. He had always trusted Ratchet's abilities as a medic. The car pulled up to a cliff and stopped.

"Alright Bulk, stay like this, we'll only be a moment. Come on guys." Miko said before jumping out of the car with the food in tow. Donatello and April hopped down to join her. It was getting dark outside and Miko ran over to the edge. "Beautiful isn't it? I love it. This is where Jack and I come occasionally. I figure you two would like it. Bulkhead and I will be back in a little bit. Enjoy!" she yelled as she jumped back in bulkhead and he sped off before either one could protest.

"So what is your goal with those two Miko?" bulkhead asked as they drove off at neck brake speed, flying off of rocks getting a few seconds of air time here there.

"To skip any more of this obvious yet hidden love from those two. Now let's drive Bulkhead, I'm ready to go!" Miko exclaimed as they sped towards more dessert road.

Donnie had been standing there baffled for a good twenty seconds before April snapped him out of it and summoned him over to her. She had sat down where Miko had dragged her and was unpacking the food. "Hey Donnie, I know I'm beautiful, but you can stop staring and just come sit with me." April said teasing her favorite turtle. Donnie awoke from his daze with a start and then stumbled over with a face redder than raph's mask.

"I wasn't staring at you! I mean not that I wouldn't stare at you, you're beautiful. I mean, you're a great girl. I umm uh, Just uh um." Donnie stopped when April hushed him and handed over his burger.

"Relax Donnie, I know what you meant, here, taste it!" She said as she placed the burger in Donnie's hands. She couldn't wait to see what he thought of the meal. Wendy's had always been her favorite burger joint even if it was a fast food chain. And what else to get than the Baconator. Donnie took a cautious bite and smiled before quickly taking another. "So you like it huh?" she asked with a smirk while eyeing Donnie.

"I love it! I can't believe you didn't introduce me sooner April." Donnie said with a smile. This meal may have been a surprise, but he was thankful towards Miko for ditching them here. After the disastrous events of the last time they tried to eat, Donnie was hoping to make up for it tonight. He was nervous though. Without any fancy gadgets or inventions how was he supposed to impress April? "So April, looks like you and Miko are hitting it off. You get to know anyone else around here?" Donnie asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Miko is pretty cool. No not really, but they seem rather nice." April said with a smile. Now that she was actually trying to get Donnie to like her, she was actually quite nervous. She really hoped this played out well.

"Yeah, So, um, what's going on with you and Casey?" Stupid, Donnie thought. You're trying to have a nice dinner with April, and the first thing you ask about is whether or not there actually is anything going on with Casey. Your big competition.

"Oh Donnie, I already told you, nothing. He's just my friend. I mean, yeah he flirts, but I think he's just trying to get under my skin there isn't anything between us. Besides, I told you, there's actually another guy." April says, hoping Donnie will pick up on who she's talking about this time.

"Oh, alright then, tell me more about him." Donnie says remembering last night in full. Of course. She didn't love him. How could she? He was a giant mutant freak, Donnie thought as he put on a fake smile and looked at April.

"Well, we've been friends for a year or two now. He's really sweet. Oh, and he's really smart. He can build quite a lot. He even made his own computer. He's strong too. He's even a better ninja than I am." April said with a twinkle in her eye. Of course. Just like the night before Donnie remembered how much she liked this new guy, heck she loved him. How could he be so selfish as to try and keep April from someone she loved so much?

"Oh yeah, but there's something different about him. Well, sounds like you love him. Go for it. You'd make him the happiest guy alive." Donnie replies with a soft smile. Ok, so she didn't want him, but he could still try to make her happy.

"Thanks Donnie, I think I will, but enough about that. What about you?" April asked. It looked like Donnie only thought of her as a friend. Why else would he not realize she just described him? Maybe there was a girl on one of his message boards.

"Well, I guess there is this one girl I know. I've even met her in real life, but she loves this guy. Like, really loves. She's even told me about him. I just want her happy." Ok, so maybe Donnie didn't love her, but whoever he loved wasn't an option, so April wasn't giving up yet.

"Oh, well you'll find the perfect turtle lover someday. The view is beautiful up here you know?" she said before bouncing over to Donnie and laying her head in his lap as she finished her last bite of her burger. Donnie fed her a fry and smiled down at her before he started naming constellations. He seemed to know everything, and that was one her favorite things about Donnie, but her favorite thing, was how kind he was. He always helped those in need, and nothing could stop him from giving his all to help others. So she smiled and looked at Donnie's eyes as he gleefully described the solar systems and starts they were looking at. She wished this moment could last forever.

"Hey doc, what's wrong with me?" Wheeljack asked. Ratchet had had that look on his face. The look he has when there's something he can't figure out, and usually it means he's going to lose a patient. It had been a long time since Wheeljack had seen that face.

"Oh, nothing, you'll be fine. Just an Ion blast. Worse than it looks." Ratchet says with a fake smile and goes back to his work.

"Ratchet, you were a terrible liar. I was shot by Shockwave, and his arm isn't an Ion cannon. You never miss a wound. Tell me what's wrong." Whelljack asked his best friend with a pleading look.

"It was a fusion blast, and not a normal one. Your entire chest was obliterated. Not a scrap left. Quite a clean hole actually. Your spark was just floating in place. You should be dead. There's no way your spark could have survived. I thought you were fading, but you weren't. You should have been, but your Brain Module was losing Energon faster than your spark." Ratchet said as he continued placing in new piping in his patient. He had a good bit of Wheeljack's energon pipes replaced but he still had a lot to go.

"And you want to know how I was able to survive, yes? Any idea when this could've happened?" Wheeljack asks. He'd never believed in miracles, so something had to be up.

"Well, that last lab incident before I left Cybertron was the last time your spark was in danger, and it definitely was fading. You almost died. So sometime between then and now. Is there anything, anything at all that you've experienced lately?" When Wheeljack wouldn't answered, Ratchet grabbed his wrist. "Wheeljack, I can't help you, if you don't tell me." Ratchet reminded his friend and looked him in the eye.

"I think I was kidnapped. I mean it seemed like my recharge slab had gone faulty and left me in a sleep mode. I was awoken by Grimlock and I had been out for a few months. What's weird, is that I know there was nothing wrong with my recharge. I check it every time I charge and there was nothing wrong the day before. Maybe, maybe it wasn't faulty. Maybe I had been captured."

April had fallen asleep in Donnie's lap and he'd been looking down at her for at least ten minutes. She looked so calm and peaceful. Right now he could pretend there was no other guy. That she loved him and they'd be together forever. He was so caught up in the moment he didn't notice Miko until she was right over him. "You love her don't ya?" Miko said teasingly. Donatello would've argued, but it was obvious she knew and he couldn't convince her of anything different. He figured he'd take it as a chance to actually acknowledge it to someone. He loved his brothers, but Mikey didn't know what he was talking about, Raph was a jerk about it, and Leo, well Leo already had a problem with Karai.

"She looks so beautiful when she's asleep." Donnie says with a smile while gently brushing her hair back. Miko walks over to him slowly.

"You should make a move you know. She loves you too." Miko says with her hand on Donnie's shoulder. He can't let himself believe her. It's not possible. "You should wake her up. It's getting late." Donnie shook His princess's head and smiled at her as she awoke.

"Hey sleepy head, we have to go back to the base now ok?"

"Ok." April said half asleep. She looked in Donnie's eyes pleadingly. Without a word, he stood up with her in his arms and carried her into Bulkhead. They bridged back to base and Donnie carried April straight to her room. Once they got to the room, Donnie placed her carefully on the bed and smiled as he told her goodnight. She frowned and looked up at Donnie. "I'm cold. Could you please, get in and keep me warm?" Donnie blushed and followed her into the bed. This couldn't be real. She must be really tired, or she saw him as a brother. Of course, he was her brother. Well, if it was the best he'd get, he'd take it. Donnie crawled under the covers as April wrapped her body around him and smiled. He looked down at her closed eyes, her red hair falling down her cheek. He brushed it behind her ear before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight April." He whispered in her ear. "I love you." He said quietly to himself.


End file.
